Dauntless High
by loveliestbooklover
Summary: just your average fanfic: tris is new at dauntless high and develops a crush on tobias... yeah just read the story its great plus i SUCK at summarys. rated t cuz they kiss quite a lot and btw that ALL they do. you sick freaks that thought it wasn't just cuz they kiss...
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic ever, so be NICE TO ME TRANSFERS! anyway, this fanfic takes place in mordern time, highschool. Tris just moved from alabama, I only chose this cuz it has the word BAMA in it. Anyway initiates, without further ado, DAUNTLESS HIGH...

This is it. My first day at a new school. In a new town, in a new state, also known as New York. My dad got a new job that required he moved to New York. When I heard this, I stopped talking to my family and friends for two weeks. Until the last day. When we were in the airport, I had a total meltdown. Now I go to Dauntless high. My bestest friend introduced me to someone, so at least I know someone and hopefully wont sit alone at lunch.

Currently, I'm Facetiming her.

"but christina! I'm not even looking to date this year!" I complain.

"to bad! When you get to school, I will force you to change if I have to!" christina, my new best friend says.

"then I wont come to school!" I argue back angerly.

"Oh yes you will Beatrice prior!" oh joy. The Caleb monster, also known as my brother, is here.

"Caleb! Get the hell out of my room!" I scream at him. "And get me some chocolate!"

"well bye Tris! And you better wear the outfit I picked out for you yesterday!" Christina says, annoying me even more then Caleb.

That was it... I know I know short freaking short... anyway ill do trivia at the end of each chapter and here is todays... its very easy btw... where was the first fourtris kiss?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for chapter 2! sorry the first one was short but it was an introduction. Btw, there are two owners of this story. The one that calls themselves Booklover will sign as Booklover. The other one, known as Loveliest, will sign as Loveliest. We will post whenever we get chapters done.**

**-loveliest**

I can'tbelieve I'm wearing these clothes. This morning when I looked in the mirror wearing a dark gray spaghetti strap with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans that cut the circulation from my legs with black high tops and a black beanie I couldn't believe I was looking at my reflection. I took my time getting out of my black smart car so I could take in every detail of the schools outside appearance. The whole building was made out of glass but when I looked through I couldn't see anything. I walked inside and saw Christina standing with other people

talking and laughing.

Hey! Christina yells as she waves me over. "I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends". "This is Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Four". "they are some good friends of mine and I hope they will be your friends too".

"Yeah. you seem cool". Zeke said plainly

"I'll be your friend". Exclaimed Uriah

"Hi! I'm Shauna! And you are Tris right? It is so nice to meet you! I just know we are going to be the best of friends! We can have sleepovers and do each others hair and nails..." Shauna kept rambling but it was blocked when my eyes fell upon four.

He was staring at me. Dead in the eyes. It filled me with a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tris? Tris? Earth to Tris". It was Christina.

What? I mumbled when four finally looked away

"we have to go or else we will be late and you don't want to be late on you first day" Christina teased I nodded and turned following her up the stairs with nothing but fours stare in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**LegendLover94 won last trivia, so check out her account and maybe give her some reviews:) We probably won't post chapters as often as this during the week, but still REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE this story. Now btw, you shall be called my rainbow unicorn initiates. NOW IT'S STORY TIME **

**booklover**

when school ended, Christina ran towards me while screaming "Tris! Zeke is having a party for the coming back of school! Did he tell you?"

"yeah, actually, I think he and Uriah did tell me." I quietly say.

*************_flashback************_

_I had just gotten out of math class when all of a sudden I hear:_

_"__Tris!"_

_"__Tris!"_

_"__Tris!"_

_Uriah and Zeke take turns screaming at me in the hall._

_"__WHAT!?" I scream back, getting quite a few looks from other kids. _

_I glare at the kids looking at me funny._

_"__we're having a back-to-school party on Friday! Wanna come?" Uriah says while wiggling his eyebrows._

_"__sure, whatever. Wait, do I have to wear a dress?" I demanded_

_"__unless you want to end up in your under ware during truth or dare, no." Zeke says, laughing the entire time._

_*****************flashback ending****************** _

_" _You are totally wearing a dress!" Christina exclaims, somehow seriously.

"No! I was talking to Zeke and he said that unless I want to end up in my under ware for truth or dare, NOT TO WEAR A DRESS!"

"fine... but I still get to pick out your outfit!" Christina cries out.

"okay, but do you have everyones phone numbers? You know, in case we become partners in some stupid science project?" I say, hoping to get four's phone number.

"yeah, just a sec... you know what? Let me text them to you." she says checking her phone in between each word.

On my ride out of the parking lot, I see four, Christina, Uriah, and Zeke looking for a ride. I pull up next to them, and say "Need a ride?"

"You have a smart car?" Zeke laughs.

"I love it!" Christina exclaims.

"whatever..." Four says, not laughing, not staring at my car, but staring at me. Gosh, I hate it when he does that. It's like he trying to read my thoughts...

"Eni, meni, miney, moe. My mother says to pick the very best one, and you shall be it! Four will be the only one because I have a smart car. And there is only one seat" I scream like a maniac, pointing at four.

"No fair!" everyone but four screams.

**Fours POV MORNING WHEN TRIS WAS INTRODUCED**

Wow. That's all I can think. Theres a new girl coming to Dauntless high, and Christina just showed us a picture of her. She's beautiful, long, flowing blond hair. The most striking blue eyes I've ever seen, and she looks short, but who cares? Height doesn't mat- "isn't she pretty?" Christina asks, and then she waves the girl from the picture over.

"I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. This is Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Four. They are some good friends of mine." Christina says, all the while beaming.

"you seem cool." Zeke says, somehow showing no emotion.

"I"LL BE YOUR FRIEND!" Uriah practically screams.

Shauna keeps rambling on about some girl stuff, but all I can do is stare at her. Right in the eyes. I know it sounds stalkerish, but I want to take in every detail of her face, her eyes, mouth, nose, ears even. But then she sees me staring. I don't look away, even when I can read her through her eyes, she was confused.

***************** PAGEY BREAKY PAGEY BREAKY**********************

"Dude! FOUR! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I hear Zeke SCREAM IN MY EAR.

"what do you want Zeke?" I really just want to walk home. We are all in the parking lot, talking before we all go our separate ways back home.

We see a black smart car drive up and slow next to us.

"do you guys need a ride?"

I ended up getting a ride, and climbing into the passenger seat I think of how this could be a great time to get to know her, maybe even ask her out...

right when we turn into my neighborhood, I blurt out "Do you want to go out Tris?"

**hahahahahahahahaha im having a ton of fun with this story but I have to go to basketball practice but TRIVIA TIME **

**How does Tris die?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I've decided that since booklover has trivia I should have something too. At the end of this chapter I will put a question and post which answers got the most votes on the chapters that booklover writes in an authors note.**

**-loveliest**

**Tris pov**

I open my locker to put my stuff in only to be intercepted by four who thinks he's just so clever. Ever since I agreed to go on a date he has been non stop clingy.

"Do you mind" I snap not meaning to sound so annoyed. He gives me the puppy dog eyes and I sigh and apologize as Christina strolls up. It's obvious she got a new hair cut and was just waiting to be complimented on it but I could tell four didn't notice.

"Hi" Christina says flipping her hair.

"Hey" four says before turning his attention to me glaring at him. He looks at me confused and I just can't think of any way to tell him while she's still standing here.

She stands there only for a few more moments waiting for four to see her new hair cut. When he doesn't catch on Christina pouts and gloomily says "see you later" and slowly shuffles down the hallway

four says bye and I elbow him so hard in the arm when Christina turns around to leave.

"What"? Four says very confused.

I sigh. "just forget it".

okay

"Hey! Love the hair"I yelled to Christina who was at the end of the hallway and she smiled.

**************PAGE BREAK***************

Gym class seems to be everyones least favorite class but since its my last period I thought that I could handle it plus it will mean I don't have to do any physical activity until the end of the day.

"Line up"! Yells coach Tori. "today we will be doing dodgeball. I will split you into teams and if you don't know how to play then you better ask someone who does".

Tori is the best godmother ever. She has always been nice and when mom died and we moved she helped out with everything and took care of us.

She starts calling names for the teams.

"Eric team one"! I look at who Eric is and try to start remembering names and faces. When team one has been chosen then team two is the rest of us I only know two names. Will and peter. Both from homeroom.

"hello"will says casually

"hi" I say awkwardly

"your Tris from homeroom Right"?

"Um yeah". This is the most awkward conversation I have ever had. "And your um will right?

"Uh yeah".

Then I heard coach Tori yell "positions"!

I found myself put next to peter and proceeded to say hello. "Hi" I plainly said. He looked at me and said

"have you ever played dodgeball"?

"yes"

"then hopefully you won't suck".

I didn't like his attitude but maybe that was just because he didn't like to lose. Tori blows her whistle and we all rush to the center of the gym. People are already throwing and I panic. Should I go to the middle or stay back.

"Come on start throwing" Peter yells to me as he tosses me a ball.

I decide to throw it and I miss and I can tell peter is not happy. He pushes me back.

"If you can't throw get to the back and stay out of my way" Peter yells.

I don't think we have a chance at being friends. Especially since I don't seem to be much help at winning. I turn around taking his advice and staying back. I look for Will maybe he's doing better than me. But I can't find him. He must be out. I look to the bleachers and I was right he was sitting there not upset but kinda relieved. I decide to try to throw the ball again. I look to see who is open on the other team and I see Eric. I throw the ball at him but he jumps to the side.

"Nice try" he says with a smirk.

I throw the ball again and I just miss him.

"Ooh so close" he says obviously enjoying seeing me try.

I start to get mad. After about what seemed like ten other misses. His insults are really pissing me off. The period will be over soon I think when I see the clock. I need more time. I need to redeem myself. I pickup a ball I see Eric laughing hard. I gather all my strength and throw the ball. It hits Eric straight in the head. I see him collapse. Tori blows the whistle and everyone sits down. The nurse is called and Eric is quickly taken and I just leave with other students. I don't think he likes me now.

I catch up to Will and say "hey, Will! My friends and I are having a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Not as a date, but as friends and classmates."

"sure, why not?" he brightly exclaims, practically glowing with happiness that he made a friend.

**Now for the end question! So what do you think is Tris a cat or dog person? Can't wait to see your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
** Guys! Help me! I've been infected and I think I'm a mahomie now! Aka a fan of Austin mahone! Anyway, my rainbow unicorn initiates, chapter 5!**

"TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" Zeke yells at everyone, louder then usual. We all pile into the car he rented, the girls sitting on laps. Zeke driving, me on Four, Christina on Will, Shauna just sitting by herself kind of awkwardly. On the ride there, us in backseats start in advance.

" uriah! Truth or dare?" Christina says a little to excitedly.

"Did i choose Dauntless high or not?"

"Ok then, i dare you to...tell Zeke to slow down and then stick your head out the window, and yell 'HELP! I'VE LOST MY PUPPY' and if someone comes to help you, you have to tell Zeke to stop for a second and get out, then Zeke will start to drive, and you have to chase us."

"Wait. What if i can't catch you guys?" Uriah says, looking scared of the answer.

"You have to run to the house, and if you can't make it there before us, we get video tape you passionately kissing an apple for 90 seconds, then we can do whatever we want with the video. Oh, and if you make it there before us, you can give us a group dare, and if four or tris don't want to do it, they can't be near each other for the next four rounds. If me, will, or Zeke don't want to do it, we have eat an extra hot pepper." Christina says, within, like, 2 seconds.

"How long Did it take you to think this dare out, like 5 years!?" Four says, his hands having some spasm I think, maybe he was just trying to make a point.

"Since when does your hand spaz out like that, Four?" Uriah mocks fours hand spasm perfectly.

Four glares at Uriah and smacks him, saying "oh, look Uriah! Another hand spasm!"

I giggle, something I don't usually do, and cuddle into him more.

"ok, what's the penalty for not wanting to do the dare?i think it should either be taking a shot of taquila, or remove an article of clothing." Christina says, obviously questioning my awesomeness.

"Do you dare question my awesomeness Christina?" I say,my voice dangerously low.

"No, no, not at all." Christina nervously said quickly... I wonder if she's scared of me...

"Ok I'll do my dare now guys. Yo Zeke! Slow the car for like, five minutes, and roll down my window, too." Uriah says, nervously I might add.

So Zeke slows down to about 5 mph. When Uriah's window is down he nervously sticks his head and starts to scream "HELP ME PLEASE! I'VE LOST MY DOG ANDI CAN'T FIND HIM!" And repeats that until a nice looking lady comes over and says "Shut the hell up big mouth!" Guess she isn't very nice...

"Uriah! Time for your run! Zeke stop for a sec, Uriah needs to get out. Then you drive as you want, as long as it's legal." Christina says to both Uriah and Zeke. The mean old lady leaves, forcing Uriah to get out and continue with the dare. He gets out, leaving Zeke to speed off. But he doesn't. He RACES away from Uriah, but he slows after about a mile. Uriah must decide he's not going to catch up, because he races down his own little shortcut. We take like, 3 minutes to get to their house, but unfortunately, Uriah beat us. I sigh so loudly, four looks at me, a worried look on his face and all the into his eyes. Uriah stalks towards us, a smirk shown on his face.

" let's see... What should I dare you to do... Oh! I know! You guys sure do need a new hair style... you all have to dye your hair with temporary neon pink hair dye!" he wheezes out, due to laughing.

"no way in hell am I doing that!" will and Zeke say in unison.

"I'm only doing it 'cuz I don't want to be forced to stay away from Tris for the next like, 15 minutes or more. Plus i'll just wash it out tonight." Four says, while putting his hands up in surrendering formation.

"ok, I was going to dye my hair anyway. It going to be bright purple, but pink will have to do." I say, just as if I was about to do something normal.

***********************pagey breaky************************

Just as we were about to dye our hair Caleb walks in, yelling "BEATRICE PRIOR! WHAT HE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? AND WHY ARE YOU WITH FOUR GUYS, CHRISTINA, AND SOME OTHER GIRL I DONT KNOW?!"

Just to be funny, I scream just as loud as him saying"CALEB! HI, IM GOOD, THANKS FOR ASKING! IM JUST DYING MY HAIR, AND ITS GONNA BE NEON PINK!" after I say this, I glare/smile at him. "OH, AND IM PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE WITH THESE GUYS!"

He glares at me and says, " mind if I join?"

"SURE!" Uriah screams, clearly excited.

"Caleb, this is Uriah, Christina, Four, btw dubs hes my boyfriend, Zeke, Shauna, and Will."

Caleb shakes everyones hands, obviously knowing the other schools customs.

"hi" everyone says in unison.

"okay, now lets dye our hair." I say excitedly.

"hang on beatrice, did you say oyfriend about that number guy?" Caleb states, angerly I might add.

"one, her name isn't beatrice, its tris. Two, yes she did say boyfriend, and we're very happy. Three, my name is four. Four (LOLS), you will learn fast from me not to critisize my name." he says strictly, pulling me close. Everyone but caleb laughs when he says 'three, my name is four.', Zeke even rolling on the ground, dying from laughter.

**************************pagey breaky pagey breaky pagey breaky*****************

After we dyed our hair, Uriah screamed "IM GOING FIRST!MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" zeke screams, louder then Uriah.

"tris, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"ok, I dare you to... go outside, (cafetiria) and hug the first person you see, then refuse to let go." 

"and if I don't want to?"

"ummmm... you have to take a piece of clothing off."

"okay." I say, shrugging, then, since I have a coat, sweater, shirt, crop top, then a bra on, I take off my coat.

"YOUR NO FUN!" uriah says, fake pouting.

" well, its my turn. so... Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"what"

"you know, candor, the truth school, and Dauntless, the daring school."

"ok, Dauntless."

"i dare you to...have uriah tie your hands together, and they have to stay like that for the next 4 (LOLZ) rounds, and you must pick dare before you get them untied." I say, smirking at him.

He looks at me, a look of horror on his face, "I thought you liked me!" he says, the look still on his face.

Fours POV

I can't believe she wants me to have my hands tied together! Even caleb was smirking. CALEB.

"ummmmm..." I dont know if I want to, because I forgot to wear an undershirt today! Take my shirt off, or have my hands tied together...

"okay." I say, regretting my answer right after I say it.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYY" Uriah screams, no difference there.

***************pagey breaky pagey breaky**********************

Now that my hands are tied, I ask tris: "tris, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"ok, have you ever had a boyfriend before me?"

"yes, his name was al. And I dumped him, after I found him makingout with another girl. He tried to get me back by the classic 'she kissed me, I wasen't cheating on you!'" she say, my voice cracking at the end.

"im sorry, but he was a great guy, I dont think he cheated on you." caleb says, of course, that is the only 'logical' answer.

She glares at him right when he says that, the stare she saves only for him. And Maybe, hopefully not, for me. That is when I notice it. She had a nose bleed, gushing blood.

"Tris! Your nose is bleeding! And I mean, GUSHING BLOOD" I say, frantically.

Then, she passes out.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I left you on a cliffy. :) sorry for the delay, on sunday, I had a game, on monday, I had school. Today I had practice and homework that SUCKED. We might update again tonight, maybe not. Once again my rainbow unicorn initiates, MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA question: who said "no, I thought I would shoot the bullets out of my nostrils"? REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Got to love that cliff hanger!**

**-Loveliest**

Tris

POV

I felt two hands holding mine. My vision was foggy but I could make out enough to see Four next to me. When my vision became clearer I realized I was in my living room. Four looked at me when he noticed I was moving a little and smiled when he saw I was awake. I really liked his smile.

"Your finally awake". he says with a grin.

"shut up" is all I can muster up. It was hard to talk with a loud pounding in your head.

"You look terrible". He says still grinning.

All I want to do is smack the grin off his face but I can barely move. So I just ignore him and get up to go find the asprin.

************************PageBreak**************************

Four demanded that I get more sleep so I drag myself up the stairs. All I can think about is what happened.

_FLASH BACK_

"Hello" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around to see the last person I wanted to see. Eric.

"Hi" I say with suspicion.

"I just wanted to talk about the dodgeball game and let you know that there are no hard feelings". He says trying to sound honest but I don't believe him. "And to prove that there are no hard feelings I thought I would bring you some coffee" he says handing it to me. I take a sip and it doesn't taste bad.

"Thanks". I say still with suspicion. Maybe there are no hard feelings between us.

I take another drink as he turns to leave.

"Oh by the way have fun at the party tonight". he says with a suspicious tone to his voice.

I choke on my coffee after he says that.

_FLASH BACK END_

I'm sure that Eric spiked the coffee with something and I still don't know how Eric knew about the party but if I told four he would go bulistic. So I think i'll tell him some other time.

I lay down just as I hear a knock at the door. I groan to let who evers there Know they can come in. the door opens slowly and all I can think is its either caleb or four.

"Hey". I here quietly. It's four.

"Hello" I moan. Four doesn't say anything else just sits at the end of my bed. I look over and see his face full of sadness. I get up and sit next to him.

"Whats wrong" I softly say while rubbing his back.

"I was terrified when I saw you pass out and all I could do was put you on the couch and wait for you to wake up. What if you didn't wake up. I know we have only been dating for a short while but I really like you and I don't know what I would do if I could never here your voice again". He starts to tremble as he says this. I didn't know his feelings were so deep.

"Four..." I say about to tell him it was Eric when he gets up really fast.

"I will find and kill the person who did this." he says in anger turning his hands into fists.

I stand up and grab his hands. I didn't like it when four was mad so I held his hands hoping to calm him down. The anger in his face melts away and he looks at me.

"I'm sorry for getting mad and for inturupting you. What were you gonna say any way?"

"Um" I say trying to think of something else to say. I can't tell him it was Eric he would get angry again and I liked to see him smile. I think carefully. "I really like you too" I say looking into his eyes and kiss him. When we pull away he looks at me with suprise and happiness.

"Um" He says still astonished that I kissed him.

"Don't talk" I whisper and take his hand leading him down stairs to the door.

"Bye" he whispers.

"Bye" I Whisper back and give him one more kiss before he leaves.

**Hello hoped you enjoyed the chapter. So for the end question I will keep it the same as it was for my last chapter since no one answered it :( so do you think tris is a cat person or a dog person?**

**-Loveliest**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the HUGE delay... I was at my moms house and RIP philip semore hoffman. For those pansycakes who aren't in thg fandom, he played plutarch heavensbee. Onto the story!**

The next morning we all decide to meet at the mall to play a game of mall truth or dare. Four gives me a ride on his harley motorcycle, and before that, he gave a leather jacket that said 'tris and four fourever' to "joke around, but still to symbolize our relasionship". I know, I don't get it either. When we get to the mall, Uri has to fullfill his dare from earlier.

**flash back**

"_**ok uri I dare you to... yell "im so much cooler then you pansycakes, so bow down!"**__** Christina says,so excited I think she might explode. **_

_**Flash back end**_

uriah runs into Dauntless mall, and screams at the top of his lungs, "PANSYCAKES, I AM SO MUCH COOLER THEN YOU, SO NOW I AM COMMANDING YOU TO BOW DOWN!" When he says this, he starts laughing half way through, but everyone, to my suprise, actually bows down, everyone laughing. The entire mall lobby breaks down in laughter, and some people actually fall down. "YOU HAVE BEEN DISMISSED!" Uriah yells. "ok, FOUR TRUTH OR DARE!?" Uriah yells, even though everyone has stopped laughing. "I SHALL CHOOSE DARE!" four yells, even louder then Uriah.

"OK!" Uriah says, putting his 'thinking' face on as he calls it. "you shall have to switch clothes with trees, then walk into the lingerie store, find a sales person, then say 'I have a truth or dare game tonight with a bunch of my guy friends, and we have to strip, so what would you recommend for me to wear?' in a really funny girly voice!" he says, smirkimg at both me and four.

Four has a surprised look on his face, as if to say 'how the hell did you think of that? I thought you were the dumb one!' "ok, but you never said I had to buy anything!" he says, with that evil glint in his eyes that I can only describe as an evil glint in his eyes **(A/N I know, it doesnt make sence).**

**I know, short its short. TRIVIA... what are tris' fears?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha I made you wait longer then usual!**

_Tris pov_

we all couldn't stop laughing as we left the mall with a very red four.

"I can't believe I almost did that" he exclaims and turns to uriah. "I freaking hate you" he mutters to uriah.

"I still can't believe the clerks face. She looked mortified" uriah says through laughs. Everyone starts laughing again and four turns even redder.

In the middle of laughing I stop. "Damn" I mutter holding my head. I was still not over that stuff from Eric. Four seems to notice and stays back.

"You okay" he asks with a worried expession.

"Yeah" I hope I sound convincing. But I don't think so because four picks me up bridal style.

"Don't worry I'll get you home". He makes me feel so safe. I try to say thanks but my vision is getting blurrier and he can tell. He holds me tighter and starts to run and before everything goes dark I see all my friends faces confused over fours shoulder.

***********************PAGEBREAK***********************

I wake up on my couch. Fours looking down holding my hand. I know he is getting worried. The effects of whatever drug Eric gave me haven't stopped. I need to tell him it was Eric. "Four..." I murmur

"Yes" he says with relief

"Eric was the one who drugged me" I yell with the little strength I have left.

He drops my hand and his eyes get that mad look he gets when he's beyond mad. He gets up and starts to the door. "Four...Four...FOUR!" I scream as I get up and grab his hand. " your not going anywhere. He turns his face whips around and pure rage is in his eyes. He yanks his arm from my grip making me fall since I hadn't fully recovered and with that he turns and starts to run. I know where he's going so with whatever energy I have left I get up and sprint out the door. It takes me a while to get there but when I do I see Eric's door slightly open and thank goodness there are no cars in the drive way. I slowly make my way to the door and peak in to see Eric on the floor and four standing above him breathing heavily. How could four do this. I see him pull his arm back ready to punch. I know what Eric did was wrong but this was no way to handle it. Four could actually kill Eric. So I throw my self in between eric and four right as four punches. I immediately fall to the ground holding my stomach. I look and see fours face. He looks mortified. I then hear sirens.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey hey. THIs chapter might have some lanaguage, so BEWARE OF MY LANAGUAGE. IM SO HAPPY my friend told me that SHEO IS FO REAL XD **

**im having a lot of fun with this fanfic and think I might start writing one on my own... anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

**JK! One more thing, we have forgotten this every freaking time. WE DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. EXCEPT THE FACT THAT VERONICA ROTH NOT ONLY OWNS DIVERGENT, BUT ALSO OUR DIGNITY.**

**FOURS POV BBY**

I can't believe Tris fainted again! I thought of taking her to the hospital, since you know, she freaking fainted twice without any warning. But, then, I thought better of it, not taking her eventually. When she fainted, all of our friends started screaming behind me, with only Christina catching up with me, almost faster.

_**FLASH BACK FLASH BACK**_

_"__what the hell happened to Tris Four!?" christina says, full to the top with exertion. _

_"__She fainted again, just like that one time. She must've told you!" I say, barley panting because of the running I used to do when I was 12, especially when my father came home from the bar._

_"__No, she most certainly didn't tell me!" she exclaims, a hurt look in her eyes._

_"__well to bad, I'll explain later!" I say louder then I anticipated, running even faster then I thought possible, my lungs burning from exertion, even with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. _

_**FLASH BACK ENDING NOW XD**_

_****_Now Tris lies on the couch, a lifeless look taken over her body. I stare at her face, for quite a while, I might add, because when I wake up, she's staring at me and manages to choke out "Four..."

I must have a relived look on my face as I say "yes?"

she still looks like shes choking, but manages to say "Eric was the one who drugged me." and then her face goes slack, for a second I think she is either dead or passed out again, but she isn't, because her eyes haven't glazed over, like I want to see Eric's do right now. I drop her hand and start towards the door. Distantly, I hear her say my name over and over again. I think she grabs my hand, but I'm so mad I don't really feel it. "your not going anywhere!" God, why is her voice so far away? I whip back around at her, with so much rage in my eyes, I'm sure that they are overflowing. When she says nothing else, I yank my hand away, and hear someone fall somewhere in the distance, maybe a tree, but I couldn't care less. All I care about is finding and killing Eric. I don't have my Harely since it's in the shop, but I run to his house instead.

**PAGEY BREAKY FIRST ONE IN A WHILE!PAGEY BREAKY CUZ IM BORED!:P**

when I get there, I don't even knock. I practically kick the door down and scream at Eric "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO IT? HUH, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he has a look of horror on his face, as if I will take a gun and shoot him, right then and there. But no, after I beat the light out of eyes, I will take a dull butter knife, and carve out his eyes, stomach, brain, heart, anything that will make him suffer as much as Tris. These thoughts scare me, just like my father did, when he came home drunk. So I decide just to beat the shit out of him.

My fist connects with his face, right in the middle of his nose. Immediately his nose has a waterfall of blood. He takes a weak attempt at punching me in the jaw, not even hard enough to leave a mark. I punch him again, in the nose again, and am greeted with a satisfing crunch. At this, his nose isn't even a waterfall anymore, more like a raging river. Then I begin punching him anywhere I see skin, that is, until tris interferes. She try to pull my arm back, but its no use, I'm too strong for her. She throws herself inbetween Eric and my fist, and it connects with her stomache instead of his. I'm mortafied, I just punched TRIS. My Tris, my girlfriend, the one that I love. Now she may never love me ever again. I just ruined anything between us. She may even hate me now... then I hear the police say "Freeze! You are under arrest!" I'm done with Eric, so I turn around slowly, with my hands above my head.

They come towards us one with handcuffs towards me and tris, and one with a first aid kit towards eric. The officer with the cuffs says "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to a lawyer, if you can not afford one, you will be supplyed with one."

Tris looks at me with tears in her eyes. "What did you do Four?" then she looks away from me, as if she can't stand to look at me. What did I do? I'm going to jail, my girlfriend won't even look at me, she has a drug in her system that will make her faint every other hour, she will most likely go to jail with me. God, what the hell happened to the Tobias that everybody loved? I need to get him back. He'll get Tris back, not Four. So I decide to tell Tris my real name. Maybe she will get me then. "Tris, can I tell you something?" I nervously ask.

"what could you possibly want me to know Four?" she asks, with a fierce look in her eyes.

"My real name and why I hid my past from everyone."

Her eyes soften at this, and says "your name? Four, you never told me. And I trusted you. Now, of all times, you want to tell me this? When we're getting arrested?" that fierce look is back, replacing the look that I love so much.

"Yes, maybe you'll trust me more, I don't know, I just want you to know. My name is Tobias. My father is Marcus Eaton. You know, the mayor? Well, he cme home every night, and he would yell at me, lash out sometimes, he even abused my mom," I begin hesitantly. " I moved out already, along with Zeke and Uriah from their parents house. We actually room together right now." I finish.

Her eyes are wide, probably realizing that I'm the traitor that went to jail.

**MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA im feeling mean today, incase you couldn't tell ;) anywaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy... TRIVIA TIME i want to do a hunger games trivia this time. Just try to answer. what are the names of katniss and peeta's children? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey... sorry about the fact that this chapter is long overdue. I got writers block and forgot eventually. But don't worry me and Booklover have not given up on this story and we will try to get more chapters going in better time. Maybe we will make a schedule...**

**-Loveliest**

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I sit together in silence. I don't know what to say.

"Tris"

I say nothing.

"Tris"! "TRIS"!

"What"! I scream. I can barely talk due to the shock I'm in. I can't stop thinking about the fire.

_**Flashback**_

"Get to town hall"! A random voice yelled through the chaos. I could barely see because of the smoke. I began to panic. And look around frantically. Where is my family.

"Tris"! I turn around and see my father limping toward me.

"Wheres mom" I whisper when I run up to him.

"i don't know but I lost her in the crowed". I run past him running into people as I go through the crowed until the crowed is gone and I'm left with the flames around me. Through the flames I see figures of the ones who had started the fire with there leader at the front of them. I look around but freeze when I see the burnt up body of my mother on the ground I run up to her body and just begin to cry.

"mother" I whisper as if saying her name would wake her up but it doesn't she just lays there motionless. Police begin to move forward to arrest the gang that burned our town but I barely notice until a policeman is picking me up and taking me to the ambulance kicking and screaming mom.

_**Flashback End**_

"please look at me". He begs. I decide that I can't sit here ignoring everything he said so I turn and look into his eyes to see pleading. "Please understand that the fire was necessary". I can't handle what he says so when my dad shows up with his car to take me home I silentily get up and leave without another word.

**Tobias POV**

Tris gets up when her dad gets to the police station. We were let go because of the fact that Eric drugged Tris and it was passed by the judge. She just doesn't understand how important the fire was plus no one got hurt. Right?

**I hope you enjoyed and Booklover and I will hopefully have the next chapter by tuesday.**

**I love the reviews! You guys are so kind with the things you say. Bye!**

**-Loveliest**


	11. Chapter 11

hi. im really tired so im going to make this short. THE OTHER AUTHOR GAVE ME LIKE 2 HOURS TO WRITE THIS. THIS WILL PROBS BE REALLY SHORT. Btdubs, if you understand conceal, don't feel, then you are awesome. ONTO THE STORY.

Tobias POV

When my Dad comes to get me, he has a scowl on his face, and I know right away that this will be a night of yelling and screaming. **I doze off, thinking of Tris... Did she still love me? Or worse, did she hate me? I wish I knew... **

** OMG IM SO FREAKING SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT AND LATE. IM SO BUSY THESE DAYS AND WE are SEEING DIVERGENT TONIGHT SO IM SORT OF FREAKING OUT. WILL UPDATE SOON. JUST WHIPPED THIS OUT OF MY BUTT. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. DONT HATE ME AND OMG I CANT WAIT TO SEE DIVERGENT.**


End file.
